Loner vs Everyone
by angelxofxdarkness96
Summary: Sakura Haruno has two kids named Daisuke and Saki Uchiha. She was married to Madara Uchiha. Her brother is Hidan. Her cousin is Karin. Madara is dead and their shared past is threatening her kids and mentality. Orochimaru is after a rare jewel that only Madara knew the location of. Will he get what he desires? Will Sakura Survive with her past haunting her.


Gaara: Guys don't forget the two new people joining our group today.

Tenten: One is your girlfriend and the other is Ino's boyfriend right?

Ino: Yup, and I have already told him to stay away from the pink headed freak.

Gaara: Good. The only problem is that my girl is staying with her.

Temari: See if she wants to move in with us. We have a spare room she can have.

Gaara: I will ask her later today when she gets here.

TO SAKURA RUNNING AWAY.

I was running away from him and trying my best to get to my school where I know I am safe.

(I cannot believe they found me after five years. My love died for nothing.)

I heard their footsteps getting closer and then I was surrounded.

Sakura: Shit. What do you want?

Orochimaru: You know what I want Sakura.

Sakura: I don't have it. He is the only one that knew where it was. You killed your only lead.

Kabuto: She isn't lying Orochimaru-sama. Her scent is free of lies and reeks of the truth.

Orochimaru: Beat her and then let's go.

We started to fight and I didn't go down without a fight. I ended up kicking all of their asses and walked away with only a cut on my right arm. I walked into the school building when I swore I saw Madara. I shook my head and walked to my first class with everyone avoiding me like the plague.

Kakashi: You are late Haruno.

Sakura: Yet you don't do anything because you know you can't without there being consequences.

I walked to my seat and looked out the window and stopped paying attention until they walked in. the four people I did not want to see.

Kakashi: Class these are our four new students. Their names are Karin, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and Hidan.

(Shit. Shit. Shit. Damn them all to hell. I need to get out of here.)

[Don't leave just yet or you will just draw attention to yourself.]

(Who the hell are you?)

[You locked me up after our love died.]

(Inner.)

[Yeah it's me. Kakashi is talking to you.]

Kakashi: Haruno you are to show around the two members of Akatsuki and Karin. Ino you are going to show around Sasuke.

Sakura: I refuse. Let their groups show their damn asses around and leave me out of it.

Kakashi: You don't have a choice. Since you can't stay after school for detention, think of this as a punishment for being late to my class. Now I suggest you start the tour.

Sakura: If they don't come back alive it isn't my fault.

I got up and stormed out of the classroom with three people walking behind me.

Hidan: Are you going to stop so we can talk?

I ignored him and just walked faster away from them.

Karin: Sakura stop acting so damn childish. You are 18 for crying out loud.

I stopped dead in my tracks when she said that. I noticed they all stopped walking and were watching me.

Sakura: Well sorry if my childhood got taken away from me. I wasn't brought up the same way as any of you. We have nothing in common. I don't care about you. Karin I want you out of my house and away from us. Itachi I wished you and your brother never came here because you look just like him and it fucking hurts. And Hidan you are just a fucking lousy brother.

After I said what needed to be said I walked away and just in time for the bell to ring to signal the end of first period.

(Thank god there are only four class periods.)

[Why are we in school again?]

(Because I need a high school diploma to work at better paying jobs so I can keep my kids.)

[This year is going to suck and it just started.]

(I agree one hundred percent of the way with you inner. I mean why would they come back now of all times. Especially the Uchihas. I don't think I can look either one in their face without being reminded about him.)

[We will get through this together one day at a time. Just remember you are doing this for your kids.]

Hidan: Can we talk?

I looked up to see Hidan with the rest of the Akatsuki looking at me. I noticed some looks of sympathy and I wanted to kill every single one of them.

Sakura: First you can stop looking at me with sympathy. I don't need it and I refuse to have people feel bad for me. If you want to feel bad for someone feel bad for him, because he is the one that died not me.

Itachi: Can I see them?

Sakura: No you cannot see them. I'm not ready to let others in.

Itachi: I have a right.

Sakura: As their mother you have been denied until further notice. This is not my decision to make. They will make the decision for themselves. They might want to see their Uncle, but I don't want to see you or Sasuke.

Hidan: What did the Uchihas ever do to you?

Sakura: They gave me two wonderful bundles of joy. But looking at his family hurts me more than I want to admit. Especially when I am looking at his twin brother. Move out of my Hidan.

Hidan: No we need to walk and we are going to talk Sakura.

Sakura: what could you possibly have to say to me after ten years of not being there for me?

Hidan: I am still your brother and you are my sister.

Sakura: That means nothing to me. You haven't been around enough for me to consider you my brother. Where were you when mom and dad died? Why weren't you there when I needed you? What was so damn important that you couldn't pick up your damn cell phone? I went through hell because of you Hidan. It wasn't you who saved me from going insane and killing myself. It was Madara. He saved me. He made me feel loved. I married him Hidan. I have two kids because of me meeting him. Then he died and I needed someone. I called you over and over again, and you never answered me. The only person I wanted to comfort me over the loss of my loved one and the father of my kids was you. The only problem was you weren't. You are and will never be my brother.

I left the classroom leaving behind a shocked speechless Akatsuki. I went home and trained my heart out before I started teaching my kids.

It has been five months since the incident with the Akatsuki and they left me alone after that. The school went back to its normal of ignoring me. I was glad until my birthday came. It was the anniversary of our marriage.

I got dressed in a skin tight black shorts with a sweetheart neckline black corset. I put my hair in a high pony tail with two strips of hair framing my face. I threw on my baggy sweat shirt and my black converse.

Sakura: Kids are you ready for school?

Saki: Yeah mommy give me a second.

They both came down the stair in white and black and I smiled.

Daisuke: Happy birthday mommy.

He handed me a small little box and when I opened it I saw my actual wedding ring, engagement ring, and his wedding ring.

Sakura: Thank you two very much. Where did you find these?

Saki: I found them when we were playing hide and seek and we figured It would make a good birthday present to have them back. There was a note left with it though and it is underneath the necklace.

Sakura: Okay I will read it later. Let's go and get you guys to school on time.

We all got into my black mustang. I drove them to their elementary school and once they went inside I left their school and went to my high school. I only have one and a half months left of school. I am almost free and I have thirty job offers when I graduate. I got out of my car and ran into Konan.

Konan: Hey Sakura-chan.

Sakura: Hey Konan-chan. Can you put this on for me?

Konan: I would love to.

I moved my hair out of the way so she could clasp the necklace together.

Konan: What's the Uchiha tattoo doing on your neck?

Sakura: It was a surprise for Madara.

Konan: Do you wanna talk about it?

Sakura: Come with me and we will talk.

She linked arms with me and we headed to the back corner of the library. We got looks from both sides when we passed and I swore I saw Itachi smile at me. Once we got there and sat down I was laying down with my head in her lap.

Konan: Comfy?

Sakura: Yeah I am very comfy.

Konan: So the tattoo was a surprise for what?

Sakura: Our anniversary. We had been talking about me getting the Uchiha clan symbol tattooed onto me but somewhere that won't be noticeable even with my hair up. We came to the conclusion to get it on the base of my neck and have M+S= 4ever underneath it.

Konan: That is so sweet.

Sakura: He got the M+S=4ever on his right wrist on our first anniversary together. Then we had the twins and we were the happiest people you could find. Everyone loved us and respected us and could tell that we were so deeply in love with each other. Then our second anniversary came around. I snuck off and got my tattoo done and headed home. That's when everything changed.

Konan: Is today your anniversary?

Sakura: Y-yes it is. It hurts so much Konan. The pain just keeps getting worse and worse each day. You want to know the worst part. We got married on my birthday and it was the best birthday of my life. Now every time I have a birthday I am in pain. Konan, will you do me a favor?

Konan: Sure Sakura.

Sakura: Will you end my pain?

I watched as she texted someone and she just stared at me shocked. I knew that was the reaction I would get. I found myself being hugged and I just started to cry from all the bottled up pain I have kept stored inside of me.

Konan: Why would you ask me something like that?

Sakura: I am s-sick o-of h-hurt-ting. I j-just w-wan-t it to s-st-top. Please make it stop.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I saw Hidan and Itachi. I looked at Konan who wouldn't look me in the eye.

Sakura: Why did you tell them?

Konan: What else was I supposed to do let you die?

Sakura: YES! THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO. I TOLD YOU THAT SO YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN WHY I DID IT. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH THIS PAIN ANYMORE. I just want it to go away.

I started to fall to my knees until I felt a pair of strong, muscular, and familiar arms that I haven't felt in a long time around me. I opened my eyes and I saw him.

(How is he alive?)

[Are we dreaming again?]

Sakura: Am I dreaming?

He smiled at me and I heard his beautiful laugh.

Madara: No love you are not dreaming. I am really here and you are not allowed to die. What about our kids?

Sakura: Do you have any idea how much it hurt when I thought you were dead? I don't have anything to say to you.

I pulled away from him and handed him my necklace that held our rings. Once he had them I started to walk away when Hidan grabbed my arm. I looked over to him and he looked worried, yet I have a feeling he knew.

Sakura: Did you know about him being alive?

Hidan: The whole Akatsuki knew including Itachi and Sasuke.

Madara: At least listen to what I have to say.

Sakura: Fine. I will listen to what you have to say.

I sat down in a chair across from him and he placed my rings back on my finger before he began.

Madara: I had to fake my death to make sure you and the children got away safely. I have been in the shadows following you ever since then to make sure you were safe. I have been shooting through the ranks of our old life to know all the moves of everyone. Just like you have. I also know you have been teaching them to fight since they were two.

Sakura: They wanted to learn so I taught them. I saw no harm done and you would have done the same had the roles been reversed.

Madara: Do you still love me Sakura?

I looked down trying my best not to cry but I was unsuccessful as I felt the silent tears fall down my face. I felt my heartbreak at the question like I could ever love someone the same way I love him.

Sakura: That is a very stupid question Madara. You should know the answer to that even after all these years. I could never love another person the way I love you. That has never changed and it never will change.

I got up out of his grip and I walked out of the library leaving everyone there. I wasn't paying attention and ended up running into Tenten and Neji.

Neji: Get off of me you fat cow.

I got up and started turning away until Tenten stopped me.

Tenten: Neji I will catch up with you in a sec I need to go get my bag.

I watched him leave but not before shoving me into the lockers. I turned around to face Tenten.

Sakura: Why didn't you participate in the torture Haruno?

Tenten: Because I fucking miss you. I never participated in their torture of you. We used to be best friends along with Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Karin. What happened to all of us?

Sakura: You four met the guys and traded me out for them. When they started to bully me you four did nothing but sit back and watch. That went on until I met the one for me.

Tenten: When will you stop wearing baggy clothes and fake glasses?

Sakura: When I feel like I should reveal my looks to people. I will stop the whole fake me and be who I am but if they talk to me I won't talk to them. You and Sasuke are the only two out of your group of friends I will talk to. Besides I knew Sasuke before Ino started to date him. Tell him that I love him even though he lied to me.

Tenten: What did he lie to you about?

Sakura: It doesn't matter but he will know what I am talking about.

I walked off and skipped the rest of the school day. I went home to find my house empty and that wasn't right. I slowly pulled out my gun and checked every room downstairs and in the basement. I slowly crept up the stairs and began checking each room one by one. I came to the childrens room and found them completely empty. I rant to my room and found them tied up to chairs with Kabuto pointing guns at their heads. I dropped the gun to the ground and fell to my knees crying.

Kabuto: I see you finally found us.

Sakura: Please let them go and I will do anything you want. Just let them leave the house.

Orochimaru: Fine you may teleport them to a safe location.

I hurried and untied them. I handed them my real rings and they looked like they wanted to cry.

Sakura: Don't cry you two. The man I am going to transport you two too will know what happened when you show him mommy's rings. Daisuke take care of your sister. Trust no one other than the Akatsuki, Tenten, and Sasuke. I love you both very much and I will see you when I can.

Before they could complain I sent them to their father. Orochimaru grabbed me by my hair and handcuffed me. I was knocked out in less than two minutes.

To the Akatsuki

Pein: Um guys who are those two kids?

Everyone looked to where Pein was pointing at and Madara saw his two kids with tears in their eyes.

Saki: Are you the Akatsuki?

Madara: Yes we are. Who are you two?

Daisuke: I am Daisuke Haruno and this is my twin sister Saki Haruno. We are looking for Madara Uchiha.

Madara: I am your father. What happened to Sakura?

Saki: She gave us these and teleported us here to escape two men.

She walked to Madara and handed him Sakura's engagement ring and wedding ring.

Pein: What does this mean?

Madara: They found her. She won't be able to be found until they let her be found. Do you two know the name of the two men?

Saki: She didn't say who they were and they didn't use their names. When she found us she just dropped the gun and fell to her knees crying begging for our lives. You need to protect her when she comes back.

Hidan: When will she be back?

Daisuke: Senior year.

Three years later

I was dropped off outside of my home. I can't go back home to my kids because that means facing him. I walked until I found a hotel to stay at. I pushed my chakra to check on my stomach. I heard two heartbeats instead of two. I am pregnant with twins, but they aren't Madaras. I fell asleep at two and woke back up when my alarm went off at two. I threw on a pair of skin tight red booty shorts, a size bigger black off the shoulder shirt, and black converse. I grabbed my bag and phone and headed to the same school I started three years ago.

(To Madara)

Pein: It's Senior year.

Hidan: Will she come back is the question.

Kakashi: Class shut up . Today we have a new student joining us. You can come in.

I couldn't believe my eyes when she walked through the door. She was back and I could be with her again.

(Sakura's P.O.V)

I felt the eyes of everyone on me.

Sakura: My name is Sakura Haruno and I used to go here.

I saw Tenten get up and come to stand in front of me. She pulled me into a hug and I hugged her back.

Tenten: I missed you so much Saki. Please don't leave again.

Sakura: I promise Tenny. I won't leave.

Kakashi: You can sit with Tenten. Neji go sit with the Akatsuki.

He moved and I sat next to Tenten. Classes went by fast and then it was lunch time.

Hidan: Can we talk Sakura?

I noticed the whole Akatsuki behind him and I held back the tears.

Sakura: I will only talk to you. Everyone else has to leave or we go somewhere else.

Hidan grabbed my arm and we left the cafeteria and went to the roof and sat on the edge.

Hidan: Why are you avoiding us?

Sakura: I am not avoiding you guys just Madara.

Hidan: Why?

Sakura: Because I am pregnant with twins. I went through a lot these past three years. I am not the same and how do you tell the man you love that you are having someone else's kids.


End file.
